


Interlude

by onceandfuturekiki



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceandfuturekiki/pseuds/onceandfuturekiki
Summary: The night before fighting Umbrasyl, Vax want to kiss Keyleth. So he does





	

Keyleth is still in her armor, but her headpiece and boots are in her room, on her bed where she’d lazily discarded them, leaving her feet bare and her hair a little messy when Vax comes to her in the hallway, grasping her wrist first, then moving his hands to her face as he says, “I don’t know if it’s the food we just ate or the fact that we’re going to die tomorrow, but I really want to kiss you.”

Dazed, she nods, mumbling, “Yeah, okay,” as they lean into each other, their lips meeting in a gentle, but insistent kiss. Her fingers close around the edges of his cloak, trying to pull him in closer, as his thumbs stroke her face, matching the delicate touch with which his lips move over hers.

She’s wanted this, too. So, so much. Any time she’s near him, no matter the situation, she finds her eyes drawn to his lips, remembering the far too brief moment when they covered hers, back in Anders’ study. As Vax’s hands move from her face to wrap around her waist, she realizes that this is their first _proper_ kiss. The first kiss in Whitestone had been such a shock, and he had been so out of it from blood loss, and the kiss in Vasselheim had been a quick, excited peck in the heat of the moment. This, here, this moment with Vax holding her, his hand moving up her back to grasp at her hair as she moves her hand up to trace her fingers along his jaw, is the first kiss they’ve had where they’re both completely in the moment, fully aware and fully participating.

It is, Keyleth thinks, one of the most amazing things she’s ever experienced.

Her back hits the wall softly and she gasps. Their lips part, but Vax doesn’t move away, running his nose along hers for a moment and smiling. She smiles back, still somewhat breathless, and moves in to capture his lips again, her hands grasping his face to pull him to her.

It’s more enthusiastic now, with Vax pulling her close with desperate hands and Keyleth pressing into him, wanting to feel everything she can. She can feel his tongue seeking entrance, and she opens her mouth, letting him in with a low moan. He groans in response, his fingers clenching in her hair, tugging just the slightest bit.

She wishes her armor was off so that she could feel his hands on her skin. She wishes his armor was off so she could feel _his_ skin with _her_ hands. She wants to trace her lips down his neck, his chest, and over his body, pressing kisses to every scar she finds. She want to map his body with her fingertips and memorize every every dip, every plane, every muscle.

Her mind is hazy, but she hears him moan again, and she starts to think that she wants to invite him back to her room, that she wants to spend what might be their last night doing everything they can together. She doesn't want to die with him not knowing how much she feels for him, how much she wants him.

And then Vex’s voice rings out from who-the-fuck knows where “Did you use your tongues?”

They break apart in surprise, Vax groaning in frustration.

“How does she always know?” Keyleth wonders, her voice still breathy.

He lets out another frustrated breath, but he smiles at her, a sweet, secret smile, and she smiles back, her hands framing his face fondly, and she finds herself giggling a little bit, giddy in the aftermath.

Leaning into her, he presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath in through his nose. “We should probably get some rest,” he says, the disappointment in his voice almost tangible.

“Yeah,” she responds, feeling just as disappointed as he sounds. A part of her still wants to take him back to her room, but she knows it’s a bad idea, at least right now. She’s not ready, and she’s not sure he is either.

And for once, she prays to whoever might be listening that one day they will be.

She tilts her face slightly, capturing his lips for one more sweet kiss. She holds it for as long as she can, breaking away only when her lungs start to burn. They’re both panting when they part, and Vax smiles at her, happy, but still clearly disappointed.

Keyleth smiles back. “Good night,” she says, even though she doesn’t want to.

He lets out a heavy sigh, but the smile doesn’t leave his face. “Good night,” he says back. And then, “I love you.”

She can see the naked hope in his eyes, the hope that has become so familiar to her, but she can also see that he doesn’t expect anything in return. Nevertheless, she whispers back, “I love you, too.”

Because they might die tomorrow and she might never get a chance to say it. Because even if the fear starts creeping in again, right here in this moment she isn’t scared. Because she’s wanted to say it since that night in her room back in Emon.

Because she does.

The smile that stretches across his face is as bright as the sun, and she feels herself smiling back, just as wide. After a long moment of smiling at each other, Vax lets out a breath, pressing a kiss to her forehead, holding on like he doesn’t ever want to let go. Eventually he does though, looking into her eyes for a brief moment before backing away, watching her for several steps before finally turning around and going to his room.

Keyleth stands there in the hallway for several minutes, her fingers tracing her lips as she replays the moment in her mind before finally going to her own room and falling into a far more peaceful sleep than she expected to have the night before fighting a dragon.


End file.
